narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Natsuhi
was a jōnin of Hoshigakure. Both she and her husband had completed the star training. Background Years ago, both Hotarubi and Natsuhi completed the star training of their village. After seeing the side effects of the training they stole the star to prevent further damage. However, they were caught by the Third Hoshikage who 'banished' them to keep an eye on the village after promising to stop the star training. Natsuhi and Hotarubi begged the Third Hoshikage to tell their young son Sumaru that they died long ago and gave him Hotarubi's necklace as a gift for him. Personality Natsuhi was a caring and loving mother who cared greatly for her child and family. She also showed great love towards the village — going as far as to stealing the Star in order to assure that no one would suffer from the side effects of the training ever again. Appearance She had jade-green-coloured eyes and long violet (originally brown) hair. She wore the Hoshigakure flak jacket and shorts. Abilities Natsuhi was a highly skilled and capable kunoichi, often praised by Akahoshi and the Third Hoshikage. Ninjutsu Natsuhi was also one of the few shinobi who was able to complete the highly dangerous star training. She had great skill in the usage of the Mysterious Peacock Method, able to create a rope made out of chakra and also wings to fly. She could use the feathers of her wings for an offensive attack and let her chakra take the form of an animal. Furthermore, she could fuse two attacks of the same kind to greatly improve the power of her own attack. She was able to overpower Akahoshi, the current Hoshikage, which further implies her power and mastery over the village's unique techniques. With her last breath, she used a Reincarnation Ninjutsu, which allowed her to shortly return as a ghost-like apparition to support her allies. In this form, she was capable of using any moves she could in life, seemingly deflect attacks and be cloned through another's usage of the Shadow Clone Technique. She was also at least knowledgeable in fūinjutsu, as she tried to seal the star to prevent further misusage. Part I Star Guard Mission By the time Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten, Rock Lee and Neji Hyūga visited Hoshigakure for a mission, Natsuhi stole the star again which forced Akahoshi to take her son as bait. She returned the star, then tried to steal it once again later after Akahoshi forced her to give up the star. She fell for a trap laid by Akahoshi and his henchmen and was killed while trying to ultimately destroy the star using some sort of fūinjutsu. With her final breath, she painted a symbol on the floor with blood that had come out of her mouth. One of Sumaru's tears hit this symbol when he found her, which seemed to have made it possible for her to return in a ghost-like form. After destroying the building she and Sumaru supposedly died in, Akahoshi implanted the star in his chest, greatly amplifying his chakra. Naruto fought Akahoshi, but was unable to harm him due to his newfound power. However, with her ghost-like form, Natsuhi was able to help Naruto by singing the song that she and Sumaru had been singing throughout the arc. The chakra supported Naruto, allowing him to briefly fly during the battle and to ultimately defeat Akahoshi. Trivia * means "summer fire". It can also be translated as . As it is in the lullaby, Natsuhiboshi, meaning , which she sings to her son Sumaru. Quotes * (To her husband) "Hotarubi. Please protect Sumaru." * (Last words) "…Sumaru…" de:Natsuhi